Sunset
by Ma.AliCullen
Summary: what would have happened if Bella and Alice were the ones that fell in love instead of edward and bella?...in my point of view at least the story would be far more fun and a tad less emo  no offense  is how i think the story should have been. beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

**I announce that this is my first story :D and also that I am posting this cause I wanna know people's opinion of my writing, if I didn't want reviews then I wouldn't post it on the internet for it to be read so review if you want more :D.**

**Disclaimer; well I am Stephanie Mayer so I can do whatever I want with my story….just joking If I actually was SM the twilight saga would have been all about Bellice, Bella would be a tad less emo just like Edward etc. also Steph (my hommie xD) can't swear because of her religion and thank god I on the other hand can xD my mouth would burst if I didn't express myself freely xD**

**I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistake, English is not my first language. I also wanna thank bleed4her for being kind enough to put up with my sucky english and help me make this story a little bit more understandable xD  
**

**So without further ado I present to you sunset**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure about this honey?" My mom asked for the hundredth time today. I have already lost the count on how many times she had asked that for the last couple of days, let alone for the last month since I told her I wanted to go live with my dad in Forks Washington.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure." I turned to hand one of my bags to Phil and we shared a knowing smile, he too had suffered of my mom's constants attempts to make me change my mind. On our way to the airport, we had a similar conversation. My mom talked about how bad the weather was in Forks, before asking me if I was sure I wanted to go. When I assured her I did, she talked about how people in small towns weren't as open minded as people in the city, so the possibilities of me finding a nice pretty _gay_ girl to date were minimal. Phil broke out into a fit of laughter at this and I actually blushed at his amusement. I told mom I wasn't planning on dating and that the main reason for me to move was that I wanted to spend more time with Charlie, which wasn't entirely a lie.

My mom kept rambling about bad things in Forks, which is easier to tune out than when she made all my favorite dishes only to remind me later that Charlie couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. Or the time we went out to the mall to watch a movie, eat ice cream and went to the bookstore and on the way home she rambled how I'd have to drive all the way to Port Angeles or even Seattle if I wanted to go to the cinema or buy any other stuff besides groceries or hunting equipment.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella though. Isabella makes me feel something along nineteen century-ish and Spanish novellas. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a lesbian. I'm currently living in Phoenix Arizona, but that is about to change in a couple of hours. I was born in Forks, Washington and when I was about six my parents got divorced. Well, more like my mom left my dad and Forks behind taking me with her. For the next eight years of my life I went to Forks for two weeks every summer to visit my dad. Then I only went for a week, then for just a couple of days until I stopped going at all. Forks' is a small town surrounded with woods, lakes, nature and where it rains…_**a lot**_. I eventually, as I became a teenager, got tired of the same routine of fishing, hiking and getting sick because of the weather or the constant falling in the lake, so I stopped going at all and changed the visits to weekly three minutes long phone calls. The year when my visits to Charlie stopped was the same year Mom met Phil. He is a small leagues baseball player supposedly on his way to the major leagues. Two years after they met, they got married, but Phil had to travel a lot for games and baseball stuff. My mom always stayed back with me, but I could see it was making her unhappy, so after a year of seeing her mope around the house while Phil was away, I decided I'd move to Forks with my dad, so mom could hit the road with Phil.

"And you know, if you ever want to come back, I'll be just a phone call away, if you get homesick just call, if-if you have a nightmare just… " my mom's voice was breaking all the way thru her speech causing a knot to form in my throat.

"Geez Mom, I'm not a child anymore" I laughed trying to lighten the mood "and it's not like we'll never see each other again. I'll call you every Sunday strictly and I'll call too if I have something worthy to tell even if it's not Sunday…and we'll see each other again on holidays." I reassured her smiling; I tried to push all my doubts back because I'm minutes away from backing out.

"Yeah darling and whenever I get some free time, we'll go visit Bella there." They announced my flight as Phil said this and I took a deep breath to steel myself for the goodbye. This was the best for all of us. Well, at least I tried to convince myself, living with Charlie in Forks couldn't be _that_ bad… or so I hoped.

* * *

I arrived to Forks and my dad was already waiting for me at the airport in Seattle. We rode towards Forks talking about how things have been going for both of us in a somewhat semi uncomfortable environment. My room was exactly as I remembered it was; nothing changed over the past years. Even when I looked under the bed, I found some garbage I was too lazy to pick up last time I was here.

All my interactions with Charlie where a little bit awkward but I could tell he was really trying to reconnect with me. I mean if he didn't have a clue on how to interact with me as a child, I couldn't actually expect it to be better now that I was a teenager. I actually think it's not that I was a child or a teenager, but more the fact that I'm a girl. Not because he doesn't love me or anything, more like he doesn't know how to bond with me. He's a really sport physical kind of man and I'm…well, a girl who's not. Maybe if I was a little bit into sports or any kind of physical activity. Which I'm not! For God's sake I can't walk on a smooth surface without actually tripping. Sometimes even when I wake up I fall out of the bed.

Right before dinner Charlie introduced me to the girl next door so I wouldn't feel so lonely on the first day of school, which was really thoughtful of him. It is bad enough to be the new girl, especially in small towns and to top that I'm moving in the middle of the year. Angela Weber was her name, she was a quiet and by her looks, a smart girl. She works for the school's newspaper and is a nice girl. I could only hope that half of the people I'd be meeting on my first day would be at least half as nice.

On Monday morning I awoke to an empty house. Charlie had already told me last night that he wouldn't be here by the time I woke up, so I just went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing. Throwing on some jeans, Vans and a green shirt with white long sleeves, I grabbed a brown jacket since the weather here is unpredictable at best. It can be just cloudy or it can actually rain. I headed downstairs and just as I was starting to wonder how I was going to get to school, I catch a glimpse of something on the fridge. I walked towards it and found a note on fridge door;

'_I hope you have a good day, your homecoming present is waiting outside._

_Love dad'_

I frowned at the note but was too worried about Angela probably being my ride and leaving me so I ignored it for the moment. I took an apple and a yogurt from the fridge before walking outside the house. As I looked at the driveway I was dumbfounded. I stood there for like a whole five minutes because there in the driveway was a red beat up Chevrolet pick-up truck. Even though it was old, beat up, rusty and it was practically falling apart, I couldn't help but have my eyes widen in surprise or stop the butterflies flying in my chest and my heart tightening at Charlie's detail.

I eagerly got in the truck and there was a note there as well resting on the dashboard;

'_I hope you like it; you have to pump the clutch two times before changing gears but other than that it's is as good as new._

I took the keys that were on the dashboard as well and put it in the ignition. The truck came to life with a loud roar and soon I was driving towards the school as smooth as the 1953 truck would go.

My arrival to school was uneventful, except for the staring and some stupid kid telling me 'how nice' my ride was in a mocking tone of course. Pff, it may not be the car of the year, but it sure had character. Besides, most of all the other cars where as beat up or old like mine, though granted none were as old AND beat up as mine but still...

"Bella, hey!" I heard Angela's voice from behind me; she was walking towards me with another girl and two guys.

"Hey" I returned the greeting shyly, I still wasn't mentally prepared for socializing.

"Guys this is Bella Swan" she said as she stood next to me and placed her arm around my shoulders. "Bella this is Jessica Stanley" she pointed towards an average looking brunette with curly hair and blue eyes; she was wearing dark blue jeans, brown cowgirl boots and a blue shirt under a brown jacket. Said girl smiled at me and nodded in recognition. "This is Eric Cheney" she pointed next to an Asian descendent, black haired, brown eyed guy wearing a purple button down shirt with a lighter tone of purple tie with jeans and chucks "And last but not least, this is…"

"I'm Newton, Mike Newton" he said doing a poor imitation of James Bond and smiling widely at me. He had pale blue eyes, blonde hair and a baby face; most people would consider him good looking, but I was never known for following the others. Besides, he's kind of a guy.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you." I smiled rather forced, but it was then that I noticed them; there were four of them, a girl with three guys. The four of them so very pale and so very beautiful and even the guys being guys they were just…gorgeous. The girl was tall, pale and with beautiful long blonde hair. Undoubtedly she was wearing designer clothes just as the others were; a white Jennifer Lopez kind of jacket, (with the frisks on the edge of the hood), on top of a red top, white pants and red high heeled boots which made her look even taller. She was walking hand in hand with one of the boys. The bigger one…and when I say big I mean BIG; he was tall-big and muscular-big and also pale. His hair was black and short and he was wearing a white sweater that seemed about to rip from his arms…big arms. One of the other two boys was tall too, shorter than the muscular guy but taller than the guy walking next to him. He had blonde curly hair that reached the beginning of his neck; he was wearing baggy brown pants, black boots and a white long sleeved shirt. The last guy seemed well built, but thinner and smaller than the other two. His hair had a bronze like color that contrasted with his pale skin and it looked messy but in a good way; he was wearing a white shirt under a blue button up shirt with only half the buttons done.

"Who are they?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean they all were beyond beautiful. They looked even better than models. They looked like gods.

"Oh, those are the Cullens" Mike said and I noticed a bit of irritation in his tone. "They just moved here too, at the beginning of the year though. They came from Alaska."

"Wow, I guess that explains the serious lack of a tan" I joked and turned my head in time to see the big guy snort and the blonde girl rolling her eyes… weird they didn't even seem to be talking.

"The girl is Rosalie and the guy next to her is Emmett. They are together, like together-together. The blonde guy is Jasper and the other one is Edward. That's weird…one is missing."

"Yeah, now that you mention it" Jessica agreed squeezing her eyes as she looked at them.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me, but then again they were _gorgeous_.

"Well there are five Cullen's kids and they are together all the time. They kind of keep to themselves and so far they've never missed school separately" Angela clarified.

"Whatever they are so weird" Jessica said rolling her eyes. "I mean family and together ugh," she faked a chill.

"They are not really related Jess, well at least the couples. Rosalie and Emmett are an item and first it was said Alice was dating Jasper, and then they said she was with Edward and I actually even heard they paired Edward with Jasper" Angela said before turning to me for clarification. She paused as we heard a booming laugh and looked to find that the Cullens were at the entrance of one of the schools buildings. Emmett had his arms around Jasper and Edward who were looking at each other funny, almost with disgust and amusement. I frowned. It was like they heard us…but impossible with the distance and the noise of the parking lot so I shrugged it off and turned to Angela for the explanation. "They are the foster children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife; they are all adopted but kind of related, so that's why they kind of all look alike. Emmett has a little sister named Alice. They come from Mrs. Cullen's side of the family. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Edward is 's nephew or something like that."

"Yeah well like is not like we know a lot about them. Like I said they are a package deal; they only ever talk to themselves unless they have to or out of politeness. They think they're so good and superior" she huffed. By now I was thinking Jessica was some sort of major bitch. I mean didn't she just say they were polite?

The bell rang signaling classes were about to start and with that the end of our chat. Angela, Mike and Jessica left to their respective classes, and Eric walked with me to our class. The first period was uneventful and boring but time went by quickly which I'm thankful for. One can only take so much amount of gossip; apparently Eric is the eyes and ears from this school.

As I walked into my Spanish class I was surprised to find a goddess sitting there. She was pale with short black hair defying the laws of gravity. Her face was beautiful with pixie like features and her body was small and slender though I could see it was well fitted. She was wearing designer clothes; a white blouse under a dark blue vest, light blue jeans with dark blue high heeled boots and a thin white coat that ended at the middle of her thighs. I was pulled out of my stupor as I stumbled on my way to the only other empty seat, that of course was next to the goddess who giggled softly and it was music to my ears. Even though I should probably have felt embarrassment or offended that she was laughing at me, I could only admire how her laugh was better than any symphony I have heard. She smiled at me once I took my seat and I suppressed a gasp; her eyes were amazingly beautiful pools of liquid gold.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen" her voice was just as the rest of her…perfect and I stared dumbly at her. I thought they… the Cullen's, never spoke to anyone?

"Uhm are you… talking to me?" I asked before I could stop my mouth. Smooth Bella. Needless to say I inwardly rolled eyes at myself

"Am I not supposed to?" she retorted with mirth clear in her perfect voice and features.

"Uhm n-no it's not that. It's just that…I well…people talk and well…I hear you guys never speak to anyone else in the school." Great now Bella, just keep digging deeper and deeper, now she'd think you're not only stupid but a gossiper. To my surprise she laughed and it was like thousands of butterflies danced in my stomach to the beautiful melody that was her laugher and then changed rhythm to follow the one made by her voice as she spoke.

"Sorry if my talking to you made you feel uncomfortable" she smirked at me before turning towards the front of the classroom.

"Ah, no uhm me…I'm sorry…I just… I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you too" she smiled at me and nodded. I was to busy being swooned by that smile to think of doing something polite like shaking hands or something like that so I just nodded, dumbly I might add, back at her.

At that moment the teacher walked into the classroom and we turned our attention towards class.

"Seniorita Swan, tiene el libro?" she asked me when I returned to my seat from handing her the paper for her to sign. Well I guess she asked me, because sadly the only thing I understood was my last name… unless Swan has some kind of different meaning in Spanish, which I doubt because she's looking directly at me.

"No lo tiene profesora, pero no me molesta compartir el mio con ella" the goddess beside me spoke in an even better and more fluent Spanish than the teacher. Wow, I think I'd prefer if she was the teacher, even though it'd be easier to pay attention to the beautiful sound of her voice or how amazingly beautiful she looks instead of what she was actually saying.

I stared dumbly at her and she just smiled at me before scooting closer to me and placing her book on my bench.

"She asked if you had the book, and I told her I wouldn't mind sharing mine with you" she smiled at me before her eyes turned back towards the book.

"Uh thanks" I murmured and she just smiled at me again, probably thinking about how dumb I was for not even knowing basic Spanish. Well I think it was basic Spanish, I'm not actually sure but whatever, I'm sure she does.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked as the bell rang. I quickly and clumsily handed the piece of paper to her and she smiled at me before going over it, a smile spread across her lips as she read it "We have the next hour plus lunch together and last period as well. Would you like me to escort you to our next class?"

"I…sure if it's not a problem for you" I said blushing. As soon as I felt the heat on my cheeks rise, she grimaced and turned around walking ahead of me

"Oh no, it's my pleasure" she said over her shoulder and I couldn't help my wandering gaze to end up staring at her ass as she walked. She was small but well proportioned. I swear that If I looked up perfection in a dictionary I'd find her picture.

During English lit we didn't spoke much, literature is one of my favorite subjects but Alice looked bored during all the class. When the bell for lunch rang we began to gather our stuff quickly. I was kind of reluctant to be apart from Alice but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Well Bella, I'll see you later" she said smiling widely at me which made me blush again. She grimaced again, before nodding her goodbye at me and walking out of the classroom. Before, I was too busy checking her out to notice how graceful she was with her movements. They were so fluid and just full of grace that I'm sure if Ana Pavlova could actually see her, even if it was just walking, she would be so heartbroken that she would probably retire from ballet or just kill herself out of self-pity.

"Chemistry right?" someone asked next to me which caused me to jump a little bit and pull out of my Alice filled thoughts to turn around and come face to face to none other than Mike. I nodded muttering how unfortunate it was which he agreed and offered to escort me to it.

After a torturous hour of Chem. class I walked with Mike towards the lunchroom, because he offered me a seat at his table with Angela, Jessica and Eric. The lunchroom was a big room, but nowhere as big as the one my school In Phoenix had, but still bigger than I expected. We walked to the table were Jessica and Angela were already sitting with our trays of suspicious looking food. Angela smiled warmly at me and I returned the gesture but Jessica was throwing daggers at me with her eyes…? Weird girl or maybe just bipolar.

"Hey Mike" Jessica smiled dreamily at him….oh so that was her problem.

"Hey" Mike barely acknowledged her as we sat. I noticed all of the Cullens minus Alice sitting at a table near the windows a couple of tables away from us. Edward had his cell-phone in his hand and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were chatting about something. Jasper looked like it was something painful or maybe his face just got stuck in a permanent grimace. Suddenly all four Cullens looked at something behind me and I turned in time to see Alice walking inside the cafeteria. Edward's head whipped so fast it was probable that he snapped something and looked at me so intensely that it made me fidget in my seat. As soon as that happened Alice's walk haltered and she quickly pulled her iPhone out of her jean's pocket and put her headphones on. She and Edward glared at each other and she continued walking towards her table.

"Oh so the lost Cullen is back" Jessica commented as she saw what I was looking at.

"That's Alice Cullen, she seems the most cheerful of and easy going of them, but she also never talks to anyone else." Oh Angela, if you only knew…

Alice was just reaching her table, when all of the Cullen's stood up. Rosalie walked towards Alice and said something to her which made her frown and did I mention she has the cutest frown I have ever seen? Alice sighed and walked with her siblings outside the cafeteria. I scooted a little back so I could spot them through the window. They seemed to be having a heated conversation; well at least Rosalie and Alice; the boys were just standing there looking at them. Rosalie said something and crossed her arms and looked at Alice expectantly. Edward nodded and added something, Emmett shrugged and looked apologetically at Rosalie when she glared at him and Jasper just frowned and said something. Alice sighed so heavily before running a hand through her hair before looking down nodding and turning around walking inside the cafeteria again. As I looked at her I noticed two things; first that she was staring at me and second that her face looked in pain just like Jasper's, but my attention was pulled behind Alice because Jasper was clutching his chest, his face contorted in pain (at least a bigger kind of pain than normal) and he looked like he was sobbing…?

He called Alice and she turned towards them and they all walked outside again. I was starting to believe what Jessica said about them being weird, I mean what could they possibly be discussing and what was the deal with that Jasper guy?

As my thoughts were revolving around the Cullens, I notice them all nod pretty much in sync and walk in the opposite direction, towards the parking lot. They all got inside a shiny white Lincoln Escalade with Jasper driving and Edward in the front seat and drove away.

* * *

I didn't see Alice for the rest of the day or the rest of the Cullens which only made me more curious about them. I mean I know they have some kind of familiarity but it doesn't explain that all five of them have the golden eyes or the exact same tone of skin.

"How was your day kiddo?" Charlie asked me as we were having dinner.

"It went well" I say and smiled (awkwardly) to prove my point.

"Made a lot of friends?" he asked…jeez does he believe I'm in elementary school or what? Well it's actually kind of cute of him to care.

"Yeah, Angela introduced me to her friends and I met this girl Alice Cullen" his eyes widened in surprise at this.

"Alice Cullen? One of Dr. Cullen's kids, huh? Is she the blonde one or the short one? I always forget who is who."

"Short one, do you know them?"

"Kind of, I know the doctor and his wife and I have talked with this girl Alice a couple of times. She sometimes hangs at the hospital. Carlisle said she wants to be a doctor and goes there to help him from time to time and I have at least exchanged greetings with the rest of the Cullens kids. It kind of surprised me, cause I heard they are really reserved at school with other people, but you're Bella Swan so of course you are special" he smiled at me and ruffled my hair before placing his plate on the sink. "You can go do your homework or whatever. If you cook the least I can do is the dishes" he said taking my plate as well.

"Thanks dad" I said before going upstairs to my room.

* * *

I didn't see the Cullens the next day nor that week and for my dismay they were also missing Monday and Tuesday of the next week.

By Wednesday I was pretty much convinced that I wouldn't see Ali… the Cullen's, for the rest of the week but thankfully I was proven wrong.

That morning was the first snowy day of the season and the ground was covered with ice and water making the roads slippery and dangerous. Charlie had left me a note on the fridge asking me to drive carefully and telling me that he had thoughtfully covered my tires with chains. That simple action made my chest swell and a knot to form in my throat; Charlie may not be a sensitive guy but sure enough his actions spoke tons for him.

I left the house early because I didn't want to be rushing so I was almost the first who arrived to school; there were just around three other cars in the parking lot. I decided to do something useful with my time and continue reading the book I started earlier that week. Soon the parking lot was filling with people and I was asked by Angela and the rest of the group to join them by Mike's van, an offer that I "gracefully" declined by raising my book and smiling –awkwardly- and apologetically. After that I went back to my lecture only to be soon distracted by the sound of screeching tires; a yellow sports car zooming into the parking lot followed by a red convertible. As the cars parked I notice that Rosalie –who exited the car in a rather hurried yet graceful way-, was the driver of the red BMW convertible and she was accompanied by Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

I was just starting to feel disappointed that Alice wouldn't be in school again when I saw her exiting the yellow Porsche, unfortunately as soon as Alice was out of the car Rosalie was next to her apparently still discussing about something the same way they were a week and a half ago; both girls arguing with the guys on the sidelines.

Alice shocked her head at something Rosalie said before turning and walking towards…me?

"I…ah I need to talk to you" she spoke rapidly.

"Uhm su-sure" I was overwhelmed by it all, their absence, their return, their fights and her nervousness and whatever it was that was making Alice look around the parking lot apparently looking for something.

"Not here, come with me" she said and used a hand on my lower back to guide me -more like drag me- near her car which was across from my truck.

"So…" I inquired because as soon as we got to her car she just stayed quiet for a good moment just looking around, "what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I ah… I just… Well the thing is…you uhm… jeez just I… We… We can't be friends anymore" she said and looked down.

"Wha-what? Why? Is it because of your siblings? " I asked suddenly hating that blonde prick.

"No, no it's just…" she started "what is best…for all." she finished in a whisper. Alice suddenly tensed and closed her eyes. When she opened them a couple of seconds later she looked at her siblings and then at me with so much sadness and sorrow before turning around.

"Alice look, I…" I grabbed her icy cold wrist and tried to make a logical argument of why we could work on a friendship regardless of her siblings but I couldn't finish because an even louder screeching sound rang across the parking lot followed by a loud crash as a black van crashed right into my truck.

"Oh my God Tyler!" someone screamed as people rushed towards the van. I had so many thoughts rushing through my head that I didn't know what to do; a van had just crashed right were I was standing just barely moments ago. If it weren't for Alice I'd be sandwiched between my truck and Tyler's van, Alice didn't want us to be friends probably because her bitch sister was making her stop talking to me, and finally how was Tyler?

As those thoughts were rumbling through my mind I saw Mike running towards the big black van, yank the door open and pull a bleeding Tyler out of it. As soon as Tyler was out I heard a groan behind me and turned in time to see all the Cullen's around Jasper who's…dark(?) eyes were opened really wide and his face was contorted in something between a great amount of pain and a struggle. Alice turned to look at me in some sort of look between…relief and regret before Emmett pushed Jasper inside her car as Edward was getting into the driver's seat. Rosalie and Emmett got into the red convertible and just like that they all left.

I stood there for a couple of minutes just exchanging glances between where my truck and the empty spot where the Cullens cars were. Apparently I stayed there for more than a couple of minutes because the next thing I know is that I was being violently shaken by Charlie who had just arrived with the ambulance at the scene.

"Bella are you alright?" he said cupping my face, "Bella!"

"What? I'm… yeah…. I'm ok dad."

"Come, I'll take you to the hospital" he said dragging me towards his car. I looked at him and saw how pale he was. I felt the hand holding mine shake and sweat and as I stare into his eyes and saw the concern and love in them. A knot so big formed in my throat that I couldn't speak even as we arrived at the hospital and the nurses started to ask me all sort of question and ran some tests.

"You and I are gonna have a talk, you could have killed my daughter and that's the worst crime you could have…"

"Dad, it was an accident and I'm ok," I cut him off and was surprised that my voice didn't shake. My dad looked torn between whether to keep scolding Tyler or to check on me. At the end his love for me won but not before telling Tyler to kiss his license goodbye and closing the curtain separating the beds.

"Chief Swan" I heard someone call from behind my dad, "I heard you and your daughter were here."

"Dr. Cullen," my dad turned to greet a tall, really pale and gorgeous blonde man … he must be Alice's foster father.

"Well you can rest assured Charlie, she's a healthy young lady." he said reading the papers that were at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I was worried. That guy crashed right into her truck and she was kind of out of herself earlier." I couldn't help but feel like a little child listening while the grown ups discussed.

"I see, it could just probably be some mild PTSD."

"I-I'm fine" I said and as I looked into the doctors eyes I found myself lost in the compassion and kindness I saw swirling on those golden pools that were his eyes. "Thanks to Alice actually. If it weren't for her I would have been standing next to my truck when Tyler crashed against it" I said and saw something flickering in his eyes but was gone before I could understand it.

"I'm glad she was there then" he said and smiled.

"Please thank your daughter for me doctor" Charlie said.

"I will…" the doctor was cut off by the door opening abruptly.

"Dad we need to talk!" a melodic angry voice spoke and I leaned to see past Charlie and found Rosalie walking into the room.

"Rose we already talked about this, sto…p," behind Rosalie Alice walked into the room and as her and Rosalie's eyes focused on us they both looked surprised.

"Now, now girls what kind of manners are those" he said smiling.

"Sorry dad, good morning Bella, chief Swan" Alice said and smiled though it was strained.

"Hello" Rosalie said and smiled at Charlie –she totally ignored me- but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Dad we need to talk" she added turning to Carlisle. Alice rolled her eyes from behind her sister and sighed heavily.

"What are you doing here Bella? I thought nothing happened to you?"

"It was just me being a paranoid dad, but I have to thank you Alice, if it weren't for you…" Charlie trailed off and I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm glad nothing happened sir, though you have nothing to thank me for. It was just a coincidence, albeit a lucky one." She smiled charmingly but again I saw it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well Bella since you're fine, you are good to go. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep just in case and if you have any problems this is my wife's card," he handed a card from his pocket to me "she's a therapist, so feel free to call or come by ok?" he asked smiling warmly at me and I just couldn't help but nod. He turned around and guided his daughters out but not before they excused themselves.

"I'll go take care of the papers and we can go" my dad said and left after the Cullens leaving me to change clothes. After I had my clothes back on I left the room not even bothering to look at Tyler. I found a nurse on my way and asked her for doctor Cullen's office and went to the direction pointed. As I was about to turn at the end of the hallway I heard the Cullens voices and peeked around the corner to find Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice discussing.

"We didn't sense her," Rosalie said to her father, "I guess we were too distraught discussing or we wouldn't have interrupted with her there." What did she mean by '_sense her'?_

"Unnecessary might I add, we had already discussed it and…"

"Girls I think this needs to be discussed in a family meeting..." he looked at me and both Alice and Rosalie turned to look at me. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed for being caught eavesdropping I took a step forward and asked to speak to Alice and for a moment she looked like she would rather refuse but Carlisle asked Rosalie to walk with him to his office –which she did but not before glaring at me of course- leaving me and Alice alone.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"I…uhm…I just wanted to thank you again, if it weren't for you…"

"As I already said it was just a lucky coincidence" she said looking nervous.

"I never thought otherwise" I said not because I felt it, but more like because I thought it'd appease Alice.

"Fine then, lets just leave it like that Bella" Alice said and left in a rush. I was so confused; first of all I didn't know why I cared so damn much about Alice not wanting to be my friend, secondly I wondered what the deal with her family was; especially that Rosalie chick and finally why talking about the accident made Alice so damn nervous. I came to Forks thinking everything would be boring and dull, fortunately or unfortunately –I wasn't still quite sure- I was so wrong, so, so wrong and to think things were just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chap 2, it's unbetaed but Ill correct that as soon as I can lol xD there's not much to say about this chapter cept that is more like a bridge than an actual chapter. I also want to apologize for the tardiness but I had some trouble since I'm about to start college and the papers and the moving into a city 4 hours away and such. I'm already working on chap 3 but let me tell you that I'm not going to pull a Stephanie Meyer and have Bella know the truth about the Cullens just like that, I want Alice and Bella to work to get to that point :]….not much though cause I'm a romance lover xD**

**I do not own the twilight saga if I did I would totally ask Ashley, Kristen and Nikki to…convince me to let them play Alice, Bella and Rosalie xD**

**

* * *

**

After that incident, everything got back to "normal", the Cullens went back to school and Alice avoided talking to me unless it was out of politeness, like in Spanish where she still shared her book with me.

The following days were like that too, I spent lunch sitting with Angela and the others half listening to the conversations and half observing Alice, I'd look at her and the way she always played with her food but never ate it, the way she and Rosalie would glare at each other sometimes, how it seems that Emmett always tried to ruffle her hair and she would swat her hand away every attempt even when she seemed not to be looking, how she seemed the most cheerful of them all and even got Edward; the one who seemed the most emo of them all to laugh, and Jasper too seemed to forget whatever was causing him pain and actually smile whenever Alice was the one doing the talking.

"Bella! Hey Bella!" I was pulled out of my Alice filled thoughts by Mike calling my name and waving a hand in front of my eyes

"Sorry Mike I kinda zoned out what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me this weekend" I sighed quietly during the past days Mike had asked me out numerous times, most of them when we were in one of the classes we shared or the hallways, this was the first time he asked publicly.

"Er I uhm, are you guys going too?" I asked everyone else because I was seriously getting tired of this.

"No! I mean no, I thought you know, it could be some sort of date…" Mike said in time to cut off whatever Jessica was going to say.

"Oh…look Mike, I… I can't take it anymore, you are a nice guy and all but I don't see you like that"

"Do you like someone else?" he asked pathetically.

"No is not about someone else"

"Then why?"

"Because…I'm gay" as I said that everyone on our table seemed to freeze; Eric who was about to take a bite of his sandwich froze mid bit and stayed with his mouth left open and the sandwich inside it, Jessica's and Mike's eyes were so wide open that for a moment I thought they were going to fall out of their sockets, Angela was looking at me with curiosity written all over her face but that was pretty much all her reaction.

I heard some commotion from behind Mike –who sat across from me- and lifted my gaze to see that Emmett had Alice in a headlock and was ruffling her hair while he and the others laughed, Alice looked between embarrassed and happy and Rosalie well she was glaring at… me?

I was baffled by the intensity of her glare so I quickly averted my eyes only to met Alice's for a moment before she averted her eyes.

"Are you for…real? Or are you just saying that so I don't ask you out anymore" _conceited much?_ I thought when Mike said that.

"Yeah, I am and I totally understand if you guys don't wanna be my friends anymore" I lowered my eyes.

"Oh please, you're such a drama queen Bella, we are your friends, and we don't care who you love…" Angela said

"Of course as long as you don't hit on us or check us out in the locker rooms" Jessica said; she looked torn between happiness that Mike and I would actually never happen and something among the lines of wariness.

"Don't worry you're not my type" I told her the truth and it seemed she didn't know if be relieved or offended

"So what kind of girl is your type?" Eric asked

"Uhm…I"

"I bet someone like Alex" he said pointing to a girl a couple of tables away, Alexia 'Alex' Johnson was a senior girl who could be described in one word; butch. She was tall and slender but well built; she wore short hair and dressed like a man. She was actually quite attractive but not exactly my type.

"Uhm no…" I tried to think on my actual type of girl, since, I had never actually give it a thought and couldn't help my eyes drifting off to the Cullen's table.

"Oh I see, dear Bella here likes something more…_soft_, more girly" Eric looked at the direction where I was looking and smirked "so…you like blonds or brunettes?" he asked and kept his eyes glued to the Cullen's table.

"None of your business" was all I could reply because my eyes and Alice's met again but this time neither of us broke the contact until Emmett punched Alice's shoulder which made her turn to look at him, while I was left blushing.

"I'll take that as brunettes" Eric smirked again but before someone could add something the bell rang.

* * *

Days passed and nothing much changed. Alice and I were still not talking to each other, but ever since I confessed my sexual orientation to my friends I'd caught her looking at me and she would avert her eyes as soon as I caught her smiling a little, some other timer she would smile at me and whenever we were caught in a gaze look I'd feel someone killing me with a look and would turn only to find Rosalie glaring at me.

I was past my breaking point; if Alice didn't want to be friends with me why would she stare at me or smile that sweet gorgeous smile that could lit up the whole room or why would her hand rose against mine while sharing her book in Spanish class or she would stare at me when she thinks I'm paying attention in English lit or in World history.

As I walked towards my locker after English lit I heard the voice I've been dying to her call after me

"Bella!" Alice called "you forgot this" she said handing me my book and smiling brightly

"Thank you" I muttered and looked at her noticing how her eyes weren't those beautiful golden pools instead they seemed to have darkened several shades and I wondered if that was her real color since I've never heard or seen anyone with golden eyes let alone 6 people (and I would dare to bet her mom was the same) people all in the same location. I recalled the background story of the Cullens Angela and Jessica had given me; all adopted yet related someway it'd make sense if the ones with the blood relation were the ones with that strange asset instead of _all_ of them.

"Do you wear contacts" as soon as I asked Alice's features hardened and the smile faded from her face instead she grimaced before erasing all trades of emotions from her face.

"No, have a nice day" was all she she said before turning around and leaving abruptly.

I didn't see Alice again that day, I guessed she left since she skipped world history; our last subject. I was feeling torn between curiosity and wanting to bang my head in the wall _way to ruin the girl's attempt at talking to you_ I reprimanded myself, I also was pretty much feeling frustrated _I mean bipolar much? One moment she was smiling that beautiful toothpaste commercial worth smile at me and the next she flips as If I had offended her somehow seriously is not like is my fault they have such strange eyes. _I ended my internal rambling feeling guilty; maybe because they have such strange eyes they had some kind of complexion or issue about people talking about their eyes.

That night I didn't slept at all as I was feeling like an asshole for maybe hurting Alice's feelings; I spent the night debating if I should apologize or just forget about it seeing as she didn't spoke to me for weeks saying that it was the best for all…

* * *

The first hours of school the next day, were spent trying to decide what I should do and the way Alice behaved in classes with me only made me feel worse; she was ignoring me, even as I stared bluntly at her trying to at least send her my apologies with a look, she just kept looking forward at the teacher or at the book that she didn't share with me in Spanish.

Lunch came and I sat at my usual table with my friends were I played with my salad while I blocked whatever conversation Mike and Tyler were holding. The untouched food only reminded me of the Cullens and I lifted my head to look at their table only to find them all sitting there in some kind of tense silence that could be felt even at my table.

As I watched Alice sulky actitude I made the decision to grow up and just apologize, so I stood up abruptly and went over to the Cullen table ignoring the questions from my friends at my actions

"Alice can I talk to you?" I said as I reached their table suddenly not feeling as confident when I had 5 pairs of golden eyes staring at me.

"I…ok" Alice said and stood up but was grabbed by the wrist by Rosalie

"where do you think you are going…_with her_" Rosalie's word were filled with poison and she glared at me, I was all I needed to snap, I came here in look for a peace and comfortable life, I never even as much as looked at the bitch and yet here she was intruding my not building, not growing but still wanted rela…friendship with Alice

"Do you have a problem with me?" I snapped at Rosalie "look Blondie I don't know what is your problem, but whatever you have against me is between you and me so stop messing with Alice and telling her she can't be friends with me!" I said and grabbed Alice's other wrist and pulled her towards me, for me, it felt more as if Alice stepped closer to me more than if I had pulled her but I was to distracted by Rosalie to care

"Look you insignificant little…" the blond started

"Rosalie…" Alice growled cutting Rosalie off; both girls glared at each other and got in each others faces growling lowly

"Girls" Jasper said and I almost gasped when I heard him talk "Relax" he said and as he said it both girls' shoulders dropped and their tensed form relaxed

"Stop it Jasper goddamit!" Rosalie turned to glare at her brother before snapping back to Alice "Do whatever you want, but don't expect us to come picking up the _pieces _when you mess this up"

I didn't understand what that meant but all the same thought it must have been pretty harsh if Alice flinched and looked down, Rosalie walked bumping her shoulder with Alice's and then got into my face.

"Is sad that you don't even know what you're getting yourself into yet you want to do it head first" she said I could feel her cool breath on my face and see her nostrils flaring and with a flip of her hair she was out of the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry Bella…"Alice said taking my hand in her cold ones "she's right" she whispered looking down and caressing all the way up my arm resting her hand on my neck, I couldn't help but shudder at the sensation of her cold skin on my neck and the close proximity between us "there's no need for you to apologize" she said confusing me immediately; I never said why I wanted to talk to her…did I?

Alice's hand that was on my neck caressed my shoulder before descending on my arm and squeezed my hand before letting go and she started to walk towards where Rosalie was heading. One by one the Cullens left the cafeteria after the two girls first one was Edward followed by Jasper who smiled sympathetically and I felt calm and serene for the brief moment it took him to leave the cafeteria.

"the reason why my sister can't be your friend or at least one of the many reasons…" I turned around to face tallest and biggest of the Cullens smiling amusingly at me "is because she likes you…"

"Emmett!" I heard someone squeaking and turned to find Alice and the rest of the Cullens staring at us; Alice's eyes were so big and she seemed profusely embarrassed yet she wasn't blushing, Edward and Jasper shared amused smiles and surprise surprise, Rosalie bitch was glaring at her boyfriend so hard I was afraid what was going to happen to him once they were alone.

Emmett smile sheepishly at me before walking towards the rest of his family only to turn half way and add "and Rose doesn't hate you, she actually likes you" he said winking at me and his booming musical laugh sounded through the entire cafeteria.

As all Cullens were out of sight I turned afraid I'd find the whole school looking at me and was relieved when only a couple of students (the ones sitting on nearby table) were looking at me; my friends including.

"So what was that about?" Jessica asked me as I sat again

"Nothing" I deadpanned

"Oh, come on Bella give us something!" Eric exclaimed "word around was that you have had some kind of interaction with Cullen number seven this past weeks, I didn't believe it at first cause well, the Cullens never talk to anyone but damn I wish I had some more faith in you I could have had the story weeks ago!"

"Cullen number seven?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Don't change subjects!" Mike said _well damn_

"Guys leave her alone!" Angela said and while all of them looked like they wanted to keep going they changed subjects.

Suddenly it downed on me…Alice Cullen liked me…holy shit! Alice Cullen liked me! The smile that broke from my lips was so big I was slightly afraid it was going to split my face in two, how ever the concern was overshadowed by the fact that Alice Cullen liked me!

Well I was more than sure now that the feeling was mutual…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just like I promise here's chapter 3, I hope you guys like it and please leave a review even if its one worded, I love reviews very much and while I feel like a review whore asking for them I feel worse if I don't get them cause it makes me wonder if its even worth it to keep writing…**

* * *

More days passed with Alice still ignoring me, but this time it was more bearable, since every time our eyes met I couldn't help but smile and I could see she was suppressing hers and in more than one occasion she was at the right place and the right time in order to save me for whether embarrassment or potential injuries.

One of those occasions I was walking towards the chemistry lab when I tripped and was about to fall face first (since I had my hands inside my hoodie's pockets) but instead I felt myself being held by a pair of cold and strong arms, I turned and found myself only inches apart from Alice's luscious lip…ahem from Alice.

"Please watch where you're going" was what she said in a rather cold tone and I could only nod mutter a thank you and walk quickly inside my class only to realize later that Alice's class was gym with Eric at the other side of the school grounds.

Another one, was when I was in gym with Mike, Jessica and Rosalie, of course the blond sat alone and seemed pretty bored with everything that was going around. The coach was just starting to order us to split in 4 teams for a quick volleyball tournament when Alice gracefully made her way inside the gym and towards the coach and asked to speak with her sister, the coach was about to protest (he hated interruptions and once actually made a girl cry for interrupt one of his "important" lessons) when Alice smiled dazzling at him and the poor bastard was so dazzled that he could onlye nod stupidly, Rosalie Huffed but stood up and walked with Alice to the sidelines away from prying ears and as they walked i heard most of the guys sigh and comment on the Cullen's girls hotness... Stupid hormonal teenagers

Rosalie and Alice seemed to having some kind of discussion which was nothing new, I always seemed to find them having some kind of disagreement and couldn't shake the gut feeling that it was about me, can you say conceited much? Anyways as the were discussing Alice kept glancing between me (or something/someone that seemed to be my way) and Rosalie; at first I wasn't sure if it was at me but at some point when I managed to shut the voice in my head screaming stalker at me by the way I was staring at them, I saw clearly how Alice perfect lips formed beautifully the word 'Bella'. At the end Rosalie nodded and Alice thanked the couch before walking out of the gym, later on as I was waiting near the court for a match to end since my team was next, something rock hard bumped into me making me fall on my ass at the same time taking me out of the way of a ball that mike had just smashed powerfully and seemed strong enough to cause a concussion, I looked up to find rosalie crossed between anger and disgust.

"I apologize" Rosalie said between gritted teeth and it seemed that getting those words out were causing a strain in her

"No-no problem" I stuttered but she had already walked away...Man the girl is freaking scary

* * *

I was beginning to think Alice was some kind of guardian angel sent to look after me and I couldn't help to imagine Alice as a Victoria's secret angel with the lingerie and the wings... But I had to change my chain of thoughts cause I was pretty much heading to...unnerving territories

During those days I also noticed that Alice's eyes did change colors between the beautiful shade of gold and darker shades, but never asked her about it afraid I would hurt her feelings again or make her be more wary of me.

One day as we were in Spanish class I asked Alice to share her book with me, since Emmett told me she liked me I had this new-found confidence, even thought i didn't know in what way Alice liked me, it was enough for me that she did so I kept trying to engage Alice in conversations about anything and everything.

"Why are you making this so difficult Bella?" she whined and ran a hand through her hair clearly exasperated, oh god she was so cute!

"Making difficult what?" I played dumb and even added a frown and a confused look, of course she saw through it- I'm the worst liar ever known- and glared at me.

"Look…"

"Seniorita Swan, Seniorita Cullen algún problema?" the teacher cut alice off

"Why I didn't see that?…" Alice muttered before looking at the teacher and smiled at her with a bright dazzling smile "Ninguno profesora solo le estaba explicando a mi companiera la diferencia entre como usamos nosotros la jota (j) y como se usa en espaniol" the teacher nodded apparently pleased and turned back to her book.

"Look Alice let's just talk after class" Alice grimaced and did a face palm before looking at me.

"You're not giving up are you?" as she asked this I looked at her eyes and got lost in those pools of gold and while feeling myself drowning I contemplated what she asked before answering truthfully  
"No"

"Fine, we'll talk after school" was all she said before turning her eyes back to the book, I couldn't help the smile that threatened to split my face in two so I just pretended to be engrossed in the class while I contemplated how my talk with Alice would go.

* * *

As the time passed I was getting more and more nervous and in lunch I was about to zone out of the conversation going at my table and focus completely but (I hoped) unnoticeably on the Cullens when something else got my attention;

My "friends" (I only considered Angela my friend) were currently talking about the upcoming dance which was a topic I would rather be left out of, I looked around the cafeteria were nothing out of the ordinary was happening so I looked in front of me and pass Mike to the only table worth staring; the Cullens' table.

Were the five most beautiful people I have ever seen sat, but my attention drifted quickly to the one who's beauty outstand that of her siblings; there sandwiched between Emmett and Jasper looking even more tiny between the bigger guys, sat Alice currently scolding at Emmett while everyone wore amused smiles even Rosalie wasn't scolding or glaring…

"You are never going to believe what I heard the two Cullens' girls talking about?" Jessica suddenly said catching my attention

"What?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Ugh I swear they are so weird" she rolled her eyes before continuing "so I was on my way to classes when I heard a pretty heated discussion, I'd normally wouldn't care about other people's business" yeah right! I thought "but it sounded like a really important discussion so I came closer and that blondie looked so pissed, she was all over shortie's face saying how something was…"

Jessica was interrupted by something loud slamming on our table that startled us all at the same time like if we were in some kind of horror movie we all looked up and found Rosalie glaring at us.

"I have had enough!" she said stressing each word "I don't know who you think you are! you insignificant little hu...girl!" she spoke through clenched teeth and I was actually scared for Jessica "but you better stop gossiping about me and my family or else…" she left the threat hanging in the air but the way she glared at Jessica…I mean she had glared at me before but those glares were _nothing _compared to how she was glaring at her.

"Rose" I heard Alice's voice, she was pulling Rosalie's arm but before she could drag her away, Rosalie shrugged off her grip and got all over her face breathing hard and nostrils flaring.

"..Fault" she said before turning to glare at me…that's it bitch I've had enough too, I stood up abruptly, I don't know what this bitch problem was but I was about to slap it out of her.

"Bella!" the way Alice screamed my name so fearfully made me snap instantaneously out of my stupor and I looked at her in time to see her giving Edward a pleading look before he stood up and escorted (more like pulled) Rosalie away followed by the other Cullen guys "come on, let's talk" she said and sounded so relieved it was a little bit overwhelming.

I followed Alice outside and we went over to my truck and got inside it. Once inside we spent a long moment in silence before I couldn't take it anymore, today had been a day of extreme emotions and Alice calling me like that in the cafeteria only stopped my adrenaline rush which just left me exhausted.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked fingers drumming on the wheel.

"I thought you were the one that wanted to talk" she said.

"Fine!" I said and turned in my seat to face Alice suddenly I felt very glad that my truck had a combined seat "Why do you hate me?" was the first thing that came to my mind even though it wasn't what I really wanted to ask, I already knew she liked me, but I needed to work my way to the right questions

"I don't hate you Bella"

"Then why don't you want to be friends with me?"

"I already told you…"

"No" I cut her off "Why don't _you_ want to be friends with me? tell me one reason why don't _you_ want to and I swear Alice I would never as much as look your way" as I said that I felt my insides clench it was so painful to even stop looking at her, that while I waited for her answer I stopped breathing and it felt as if my heart had stopped too

"I…I don't…I just…" she sighed and ran a hand through her beautiful hair "is not that I don't want to, because I do…"

"Then let's be friends don't listen to that bit…I mean Rosalie I know she's your sister but I promise I'm not a bad influence, my dad is the police chief for god's sake! And if she has a problem with me well it's between us two…don't worry for her… I...I can take her"

After I finished my little speech Alice burst into a big set of laugh and even thought I loved the sound of it and it made the butterflies –which by the intensity actually felt more like dragons- fly crazily all around my stomach, it hurt my ego a little bit that she didn't believe I could take her sister.

"Oh Bella" she said placing a icy cold hand on my cheek making me gasp by the coldness of it "Before, I thought you had no sense of self-preservation…Now I know for sure you don't" she said smiling sweetly at me and I couldn't help but get lost in all that was her "I can't promise you anything but how about we take it one day at a time?"

"I just want you to promise me one thing; no more ignoring me?" she shocked her head "No more "for the best of all" nonsense?" she shrugged and I scolded "Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?" she asked innocently

"You pinky promise me that at least we'll try?" I held out my pinky and she took the hand that was resting on my cheek and wrapped her freezing pinky around mine. I smiled what I'm sure was the biggest goofiest smile I had in my arsenal "Great cause I like you Alice Cullen" I managed to say and without blushing!

Alice suddenly stiffened and closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking at me smiling and getting out of my truck, as she was about to close the door she turned to me and smirked at me.

"That's great…because I like you too Isabella Swan" she said in a very sexy husky voice "very, _very_ much" that did it I felt the warmness spread through my cheeks and the rest of my face and Alice half smiled before closing the door getting back into the cafeteria leaving me there all flustered but very, _very_ happy…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the delay I just started college and while I loved it, it's also a pain in the ass lol xD my career is a jealous, possessive and rather expensive girlfriend, if it was an actual girl I'd dumped without a blink, but love is blind and I do love my career.**

**This one is all about alice and bella i hope you liked it and let me know what you think of it that way if im busy ill have a huge reason to push everything aside and write...guilt xD ill be feeling guilty to leave those kind souls that leave me reviews waiting for the next update lol  
**

**By the way sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes :S  
**

**

* * *

**

After my talk to Alice in my truck, I couldn't help the happiness that invaded my body and was internally making a happy dance, unfortunately back at the cafeteria the Cullens were gone and my so called friends kept bugging me about what was my deal with the Cullens, everyone cept for Angela bugged me even after school ended whether it was calling me or sending me text messages and mails they all wanted to know what happened, of course the only person I did talk about it was the only one who wasn't trying to bug the answer out of me.

After I told Angela everything she did two things; first she looked at me seriously and promise me, she wouldn't go gossip around (I never even thought she would) and then her face turned into a mischievous smirk and she asked me if I was sure a friendship was all I wanted out of Alice, I chose not to answer and instead did what I do best…blush.

* * *

"Good morning" Alice greeted me as I sat down next to her in Spanish class

"Good morning how was your night?" I asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary…well at least for my family's standard of ordinary" she said frowning and shrugging "What about yours?"

"Good, I guess" I said, it was almost a month since Alice and I talked on my truck and not much had happened since, Alice miraculously kept saving me for possible accidents but just like the eyes issue I choose not to comment on it after all we were just starting to build our friendship. About 2 weeks after we decided to give a shot to this whole friendship thing I was sitting next to her in one of our classes when my hand brushed against her freezing cold one and I felt like an electric wave through my arm after that I kept looking for excuses to touch her just to test if it happened again, needless to say it did, every single time we touch. After that the teacher asked some stupid question about WWI that I didn't know about, the teacher glared at me and said that she didn't care how entertaining Alice's fingers could be (I offered to 'help her warm her hands') I should be paying attention, I blushed like mad and to my surprise Alice leaned into me and whispered sexy in my ear the answer to the question, of course I only blushed harder and she backed away immediately pretending to pay attention to the teacher but after that I couldn't shake the feeling that Alice had left in my stomach, it was there that I realized I indeed wanted more than a friendship with her.

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" I whispered softly

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I mean, out, there's you know like a diner, I go there with my dad almost every Sunday…would you like to have lunch with me there…today?" I babbled half expecting her to say no.

"On one condition" she said and I nodded "We take my car" she smiled wickedly and fool me could only agree.

* * *

"Alice! Would you please slow down?" I said as I clutched my seatbelt and the seat for dear life

"Oh, please I'm not going _that _fast, besides I happen to be a great driver" she said looking at me for a couple of seconds which only scared me further

"I don't even know how you go your license in the first place"

"Oh…" was all she said

"What do you mean 'oh'? You do have your license don't you?" I panicked

"Well…I was going to get one, that's one of the reasons we had to move out of Alaska…" She said looking at me, I mean, I know it was a straight road but an animal could jump on the road or someone or something could happen and she wouldn't be able to avoid it cause her eyes were glued to me, on any other time I'd be over the moon that she was paying attention to me, but we're on a fucking road and she's driving like she wants to win the indie 500.

"Wha-what?"

"I swear it was an accident" she said looking devastated and even though I was scared and worried about the things she was telling me and let's not forget the way she was driving, at the moment I saw her look so forlorn, the only thing in my mind was to unbuckle and hug her or do whatever I had to, to make her happy again.

"I never saw the family crossing the street"

"What? A whole family?" I squeaked she looked at me ashamed before starting to laugh…hard.

"Oh my god" she said between giggles and laugh "I can't believe you bought that, man I must be one hell of an actress" she said and turned to smile dazzling at me "Of course I have a license look" she let go of the wheel and turned to grab her purse from the back seat.

"Alice!" I screamed and she turned around quickly to grab the wheel again mirth plastered all over her beautiful features.

"Oh Bella, please relax, I'm just joking around, we're here" I didn't even notice that we had stopped "come on" she said as she opened the door for me.

"How did you know…?" I asked referring to the diner there where 3 diners in total and this was in the middle between the other two

"Well…this is forks after all, I've seen the cruiser a couple of times parked here before" she said looking…relief?

We got in and sat in a table near the corner, there were a few people eating so the atmosphere was nice and quiet. The waitress greeted me and handed us our menus, I told I wanted pancakes and a coffee and looked to Alice expectantly.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked.

"I…"she grimaced "I…just some fruit please…" she said still grimacing.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"never better" she murmured and lifted her gaze to meet mine immediately her grimace dropped and she smiled softly at me.

"So..." I started "what's the real reason you moved here?" she shrugged

"There was no real reason I guess, Carlisle likes to work in small towns so we move quite a lot"

"Oh" was the only thing I could thing of saying after all my traitorous mind started to think about the prospect of them moving out again.

"You?"

"What?" '_Smooth Bella' _I couldn't help but think.

"Well long story short my mom remarried and the guy travels a lot I realize I was becoming a burden so I decided to come live with my dad"

"Wow, that's was really nice and selfless of you, both characteristics hardly found in teenagers nowadays"

"So….How long have you been with the Cullens?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean How long ago did they adopt you?" I asked and Alice's eyes widened and her face was even more broken than in the car

"You mean I'm a…" Suddenly realization hit me and my eyes widened in horror what if she didn't know she was adopted…

"Oh god this is too easy" Alice said before burst out laughing again "I'm sorry Bella I couldn't help my self, of course I know I'm adopted we all know, I've been with the Cullens almost since I can remember, I actually remember little from before them"

"Oh, and isn't it weird that your siblings are dating each other?"

"Weird as in uncomfortable no, I don't care, they love each other and they make each other happy"

"There are…some rumors about you…" I said and Alice tensed

"What rumors?"

"Well they said you're dating Jasper or Edward and they also said Jasper and Edward are dating each other" I said and Alice laughed

"Well that'd have to be the oddest and more bored couple in the world" she said smiling "Sulky Edward and serious Jasper a hot couple but still boring as hell" she shuddered

"So, you are not dating anyone of them?" I asked biting my lip and looking to the table in front of use

"No they both have girlfriends back in Alaska Tanya and Kate besides neither of them is my type really" she said as the waitress place the food in front of us we thanked her and I started to dig in my pancakes.

"There are some rumors about you too" she said and I looked up surprised

"What rumors?" I asked

"Well, that you like girls" Alice said shrugging and I felt my heart drumming hard against my chest I notice Alice tensing and I was feeling awful what would she do if she knew? Would she stop hanging around me? There was no point in denying it after all I had told my 'friends' Jessica Stanley included and she was the hugest gossiper "so do you?" she asked again still tense.

"Yeah" I whispered softly

"Cool" she said

"Cool…that's all?" I asked and she shrugged and went back to eat her fruit

"What do you want me to say? It doesn't bother me or anything like that, I myself am gender blind" She said winking at me.

I blushed and lowered my gaze to keep eating my pancakes, we finished our lunches in comfortable silence and went back to the car, I was so happy and giddy that I didn't even complain about her driving instead I started checking her iPod commenting about her taste from time to time, she had all different kinds of music from classic (which really surprised me as I confessed I was a bit of a fan of classics myself) to hip-hop, rap, electronic, pop and even rock.

We arrived to school and Alice was looking if possible paler than normal, she quickly assured me that she felt fine and was about to get out the car when her celphone rang.

"Ok, mom I'll be there" was all she said before hanging up "Sorry bells" she said and the dragons in my stomach flew happily around it "I gotta go, mom needs me, but I'll see you tomorrow" She leaned across me to open my door and I felt her petite cold form on me "Bye" she whispered and kissed my cheek making me have the hardest blush I have ever had, it was as if all my blood decided to party in my face and no drop was left behind, I don't even know how I got out the car, the next thing I knew was that I was standing in the parking lot watching Alice's car drive away.


End file.
